The Boy Next Door
by DoTheNaeNae
Summary: Tris lives on an isolated lane, only containing two houses. But when a former rapist, Tobias Eaton, moves in next to her, how will she survive? She can't call for help. What will she do? Rated M for future noncon
1. Chapter 1

**My very first story that includes smut. If you are mature enough to read, then please do. Smut doesn't happen this chapter, maybe next chapter or 3rd.** **TRIS:**

Since when do we get new neighbors? Of course this made me happy. There was only two houses on this lane, and no one had moved next door for awhile. No it's not haunted or anything. Its just very isolated. Its more for people who want to chill and lay back, not having to be called, or interrupted. Thats me.

Im Beatrice Prior, although I like being called Tris. I never was the one who was outgoing, able to make friends like that. It took awhile, but the only friend I had was Christina. Although I do have to enter school in a week or two. She goes there, its called CADEA Westwood High. This lane is in somewhere near Chicago, its pretty far away from CADEA Westwood. About an hour. This is gonna suck having to wake up an hour early.

I didn't know if the people next door moving was a girl, boy, or a family. It didn't really matter to me. I was happy to get company. Believe it or not, it gets pretty boring.

I hear honking outside, and I look through the window and see a moving truck pulling into the parking lot next door. I find myself smiling. I walk out my front door and make my way over.

When the person comes out of the drivers seat I am stunned on what I see.

A boy. Oh my god a boy. And a really good looking one too. He was built and wore a black muscle tee. He aldo wore light blue jeans. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were blue. Eyes that were so mesmerizing. So beautiful.

"Hello." I finally manage to speak. "You must be new to this lane. Your name is...?" I linger, waiting for him to day his name.

"Tobias. Or Four. Whichever you prefer." He says and takes his sight off the floor to look at me. He seems to be looking me up and down.

"Do you need any help unpacking at all?"

"That would be lovely." He says in a seductive tone. Oh god, how I wanted to shut him up with my lips on his. Why am I thinking like this!? If anything he has a girlfriend, definitely.

I grab boxes and help him unload them into the house. I plop them down on the living room floor and continue wih each box. It took about an hour, but soon we were done.

"Thanks..heh. I never got your name."

"Oh! Its umm.. Tris, Tris Prior." I say with a smile.

"Well, would you like to come over for dinner? Maybe know eachother a bit more?"

After being isolated all these years I say 'yes'. I AM 20. I learned he's 22.

I walk back home, skipping occoccasionally. I decide to check the local news on my TV. I turn it to channel 5.

-_Channel 5 news-_

_"Top story of the day Marianna, a rapist has escaped and is on the loose! His name is Tobias Eaton, and he has been sighted somewhere near Chicago. Please keep a look out. Last fall, he had kidnapped and raped a woman. Her name was Shauna Evans. Rest in Peace, Shauna. We will find this man and make him pay, and here is Marianna with the weather report."_

I turn off my tv and stare at the blank screen. Was that real? I mean, it would make sense. Moving to an isolated lane. And it just came to me. A rapist is living on the same lane with me. And im heading to his house for dinner tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIS**

What am I going to do!? I'm going to a rapists house for dinner, and we are an HOUR from civilization! And lucky for me, my car won't fucking start. Great. Do I go or do I not go, Do I go or not go...

I decide fuck it, and say I'm not feeling well. He will buy that right?

I grab on a robe and put it over my tshirt and pajama pants and head next door. I wait a minte before knocking. _Come on Tris, act cool. Act like you didn't just realize that you're living next to a rapist._

The door opens and I see Four, flash a cocky smile. "Hello."

He leans near the left side of the door, gesturing to come in.

"Actually, I can't attend tonight. Not feeling the best." I say, a forced small smile on my face.

He looks dissapointed. "Oh, okay." The way he responded seems to sound like he wasn't convinced._ Fuck._

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" I say and hurriedly head home. But a strong arm stops mine. Fours. He pulls me with much force so I am facing him.

"Don't lie to me." He says in a low and angry voice. This makes my neck hairs go up. Shit, how did he know?

"What?" I decide to act like an idiot school girl. Maybe he's joking. But he wasn't.

"Dont act stupid. I know you're not sick." He replies. Maybe this is my chance. I bolt from his grasp, but I feel a sharp pain in my back. I fall to the ground and everything goes black.

**Four (Moment when he moves in)**

I head out of my moving truck just to see a girl walking over to me. Man shes small. But in a good way.

"Hello." She squeaks out. Man, I'd love to take her innocence. Fuck her raw.

She continues "You must be new to this lane, your name is...?"

"Tobias." I manage out, shit, I said my name. "Or Four, whichever you prefer." I add, maybe she doesn't know about me.

"Do you need any help unpacking at all?" I'm sure she has nothing to do.

"That would be lovely." In the best dreamy voice I can.

Everytime she bends over to pick up a box, I look at her ass.

When shes done putting the last box in the living room, she says "That's the last of it."

"Thanks. ..heh. I never got your name."

"Tris.. Tris Prior." She says.

She looks so innocent, I want to destroy it.

"Well wouls you like to come over for dinner? Maybe know eachother a bit more?"

"Yes." She says. _Perfect. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemons start now. Don't even ask me how I wrote this. Wish you could see my face right now. #LemonWritingIsHard**

**TRIS:**

I dreamt of standing in an apple tree field. The smell of the earth made me feel a little joy on the inside. I look up at the trees and see apples. Waiting to be eaten. I reach out to grab one, but due to my size, I can barely reach it. My fingers skim the bottom of the apple.

I hear a twig snap behind me and I quickly look behind me to see..

_Four._

"Let me help you." He said as he reaches out and grabs an apple.

Instead of plopping it in my outstretched hand, he takes a bite out of it and smiles, as the juice drips down his lips. I grab the apple from his grasp and bite on the other side of it. It tasted so sweet.

One moment I was the holding the peach, the other im pulling on Fours hair as he kisses me on the mouth. Why does this turn me on so much?

My eyes flutter closed and I moan, wanting more.

He kisses me on my jaw, neck, temple, ear. It just turns me on more and more. I explore his broad shoulders with my hands.

He puts his mouth back on mine, deepening it, and roams my body and tugs my dress over my shoulders. I'm now in my bra and panties.

I clung to his shirt and gasped as he reached down to my thighs. He slipped a finger beneath the waistband of my panties and fingered my sensitive flesh.

This makes me moan.

He then stops and looks at my body. "Beautiful girl." He said.

He takes my panties off slowly and I give in and help. When its off, he grins at me mischievously. He kisses me again and nestles himself between my folds. He gently sucks my clit. I moan his name. Multiple times.

I wake up to a sound of buzzing. I groan and widen my eyes, seeing what my situation is right now. Laying on the bed, back to the bed, arms tied on either side of me, same with my legs.

I try to screaming but a gag covers my mouth.

I look around, frantically, searching for any case of escape. A weapon, phone, something! But nothing lays in my reach.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Someone in the dark corner of the room speaks.

I try to scream, but it just comes out muffled.

"Heard you moan my name in your sleep. What's that about?" I widen my eyes. I moaned his name. He heard it. Shit, shit shit.

"I want to hear your voice." He says as he walks over to me and removes my gag. When its away from my mouth I finally breath normally.

I gasp and say "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Always acting stupid, huh? Dreamin' of me? Don't worry, im not surprised.." He grins.

"You can go to hell." I mutter.

"What did you say?" His voice starts to raise and his face is 2 inches across from mine.

"I said that-" I couldn't finish, he back handed my face.

I spit in his face. "Bad choice girlie." He says and wipes my saliva off his face.

_What is he going to do?_

**SORRY ITS SHORT. ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im so sorry I havent updated. Im focusing more on What Are The Odds. Please read dat too, its also rape material for all u freaks! :3 by the freaking way, lemon writin is not my thing AT ALL! :( this chapter rated m for mature. dont ask bout me cuz i be like BURP**

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS:<strong>

He pins both my legs down. I wince on how hard it presses down, it's probably bruised now. He holds a knife that shines my face reflection on it.

He first brings the knife to my throat then slowly makes it down to my collarbone. Where my tattoo is. It was 3 ravens.

He traces each one with the knife and I squirm around due to how much it stung me. He drags the knife further down until it reaches my tank top. Slice. My tanktop is ripped in half, I was bra-less and my chest was fully exposed.

"Stop... please." I pant.

He just grins. A grin that makes me shiver.

"Ill do anything, just, just not this!" I scream and squeeze my eyes shut.

"But darling, darling, darling..." he ponders for a second. "This IS what I want."

My tank top was hanging like a vest. Covering my left and right breast but the middle of my chest was being exposed to the air in this room. Four stares down at my chest. I glare.

Roughly, with his free hand, he roams my chest. Heat runs through my cheeks and I have no idea WHY. I feel betrayed by my body for feeling this way.

"Not giving me much to work with, huh?" He says and laughs. I grip the ropes that tie my wrists. I try hard not to cry.

He massages my nipples with his thumb. Again, heat rushes to my cheeks again and I dont even fucking know why. Four notices.

"You enjoying this, Stiff?"

"No." I manage to mutter. "And my name's not Stiff."

"Come on, Tris, loosen up."

He starts to unbutton my shorts. I might have started crying right there. But I told myself to stay strong. This sadistic pig can do whatever.

With a final tug, my shorts were off and I was laying down with nothing but white cotton panties on.

"Assuming you're a virgin, correct?"

"Yes, I am!" I cry out as he digs his finger under my panties and presses his index finger on the left side of my opening.

I close my eyes and wait. I hear unzipping. This is going to happen. And Im just gonna have to lay down and take it. Powerless. Fearful. Everything I wasnt before I am now.

I feel something hard push over and under my panties and something enter my opening. Without warning I scream.

"Scream. Scream my name, Tris!" Four grunts as he thrusts his length further.

"Four stop!" I scream. But its no use. He just keeps thrusting and ignores my screams of pain.

"You're so tight, Stiff." He breaths out. I whimper as he keeps going, not letting me rest at all.

As he thrusts he places his lips on my neck and sucks. I moan and shut my mouth. Am I enjoying his sadistic ways?

"That's it Tris... just, play... along." He says as he thrusts as he says each word.

"Im gonna.. Im gonna-" He doesnt finish his sentence as I feel a warm fluid take place inside me.

Before he can go any further, the phone rings.

He pulls his cock out in one motion, dripping with cum and my blood. I look away in disgust and try my hardest not to gag.

He puts his fuckstick in his pants and heads upstairs to see who interupted.

I hear murmurs of "Yes Sir." and so on.

When hes done he hangs up and enters the room again.

"You are just lucky arent cha?" He mutters and unties my ropes.

You consider me lucky right now? I think.

"My parents are coming for dinner, and you are playing as my girlfriend. Get up."


End file.
